


Last Call

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [49]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bar Room, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabbles, Drinking, Love Declarations, M/M, Pining McCoy, Pre-Relationship, Protective Spock, The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Random Blurt Out And Its Consequences"Spock is shadowing a drinking McCoy when McCoy surprises Spock with a secret.  Then Spock surprises McCoy.





	Last Call

McCoy should have stopped drinking hours ago.

“You’re in the shadows, Vulcan. Why?!”

“Waiting.”

“You‘re lurking! Come here!”

“I am fine.”

“I’ll tell you a secret!”

“No, thank--”

“I love you!”

Bar noises flowed around them.

“What?” Spock asked.

“I love you, my green-blooded hobgoblin! Pointy ears and all! I love you!”

Spock approached. “Come, it is time for you to leave.”

“Where are you taking me? To your bed?”

“To yours.”

“Why not yours?”

“If you still feel the same way when you are sober--”

“Then I won’t have the nerve!”

“I will listen in the morning. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
